The present invention is directed to a drilling tool with a shifting unit for selection of the tool operating speed The shifting unit includes a shifting lever rotatable into different operational positions relative to the tool housing and equipped with shifting cams for the shifting unit and a spring clip with detents capable of snapping into detent recesses in the different operational positions.
A drilling device with a rotatable switching knob for selecting different operating speeds is known from DE-OS 32 40 466 with the switching knob being retained in the operational positions by a spring clip fixed in the housing of the device, so that the spring clip can snap into detent recesses in the rotatable knob.
The force to be applied to the switching knob is determined by the force of the spring. In the known device it is noted that the spring force depends largely on the manner in which the spring clip is secured to the device housing. Depending on the manner in which the spring clip is secured, different switching forces develop. The manner in which the spring clip is clamped is a source of problems with regard to the way in which the spring force is influenced.